


G O A L (cake)

by calumsgirl96



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Cake, M/M, YAY I LOVE MY PARENTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumsgirl96/pseuds/calumsgirl96
Summary: YAY I LOVE MY PARENTS CALUM AND LUKE WOW I CRY





	G O A L (cake)

**Author's Note:**

> YAY I LOVE MY PARENTS CALUM AND LUKE WOW I CRY

Calum eyed the tall blonde, teeth gritted and fists clenched. He's had enough. Too many fouls, too many words thrown his way, and way too many goals against his team.

At half time, the score was 2 - 0. He has to do something. His team has to win. Has to. 

One of his teammates, his captain Ashton, tossed him a bottle. "Hood" he nodded, mouth set in a hard line gripping his shoulder hard, making Calum wince inwardly. Clearly Ash was disappointed in him. "Coach wants a word" he said before going towards the benches.

Calum followed Ashton to where his coach was sitting, surrounded by the rest of his team. 

"...and keep up the defence! Dean you need to pass to Miguel, he was open right there..." He caught snippets of the discussion, lingering on the fringes. "Get some water" the coach finally said, the team breaking off. 

"Hood! Get your ass here!" He yelled. Calum huffed going over to his coach. "Yes sir" "what is going on with you?!" He pulled the Maori boy aside. 

"Nothing" Calum mumbled, wiping his sweaty forehead against his shoulder.

"Well whatever it is you need to snap out of it! We're nil to 2 and it's already halftime! Cmon you're representing your college!" With a final pat to his ass Calum was shoved back on the field. 

He clenched his jaw, seeing the blonde a few yards away. The blonde, with the tag Hemmings printed on his jersey, looked back at him, a smirk set on his face. 

The bastard. 

"You're going down Hemmings" he mouthed.

The whistle blew and the second half started. 

Calum went harder than before, faster than before, stronger that before.

A pathetic freakishly tall blonde guy wasn't going to stand in his way, his teams' way, for winning this. They needed this win.

Calum dribbled past a guy on the opposite team, ducking and moving away swiftly, the ball between his feet. 

The goalpost. So close. 

However from the corner his eyes he saw Miguel was open. In a split second decision, he twirled the ball before kicking it towards him, who in turn scored a perfect goal, the goalie nowhere near the ball. 

There were cheers all around, Miguel running towards him and gripping him in a bone crushing hug. The others joined, which resulted in a pile of bodies. Out of all the noise, he heard the singsong voice he wished he didn't know. 

"Careful you don't kill the kid. He's a keeper that one." Before he could strangle him, Hemmings walked away.

The referee blew the whistle and the ball was in the air, the match continuing. 

It went on for some time, neither team being able to score a goal. 

In about 20 seconds left, Calum did the unexpected. 

He was surrounded by opposite team members, the ball between his feet. Just as one of them, the dickhead supreme, Hemmings, went at him Calum tossed the ball high in the air and before it could come back down on the ground, he swung his right foot back and kicked the ball as hard as he could. 

The ball flew into the net, nearly missing it altogether. Nearly. But not quite.

The crowd erupted in cheers just as the timer went off. 

The game was tied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this:)  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated:)<3


End file.
